The Vampire and The Witch
by sapphire rose 321
Summary: Sequal to Vlad's New Love. 2 years after Vlad met Evangeline and there faced with more problems than ever. This is not helped when they meet the Doctor and River Song. Can magic mix with Science. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF YOUNG DRACULA OR DOCTOR WHO
1. Chapter 1

Two years later

Vlad's O.P.V

I hate council meetings. It is always the same boring stuff. Sire this vampire is getting married, Sire this vampire has died and the usual Sire you need to start thinking about finding a mate. The council took great pleasure in bringing random vampire princesses to council meetings. Coincidentally (not really) they always present a vampire princess when Angie was with me. Thankfully, Angie always stayed calm and went through the usual routine. I don't know how much longer I can keep them at bay, a rumour going about says that they are going to try to enforce an ancient law that sates I must be married to a vampire of pure blood or else I will forfeit my crown. It is never going to happen as I banned all the ancient laws like that a year ago. Angie was not with me today as she was at a conference with the werewolves. A lot has happened in two years, to sum it up, Angie is now a vampire and was crowned High Priestess, together we got the werewolves and witches to sign the peace treaty and Angie got rid of the old witch's council who tried to marry her off, not bad for two years. I was now officially Grand High vampire as I had turned 21 but sadly, I still looked around 18. I fidgeted in my chair, only five more minutes left. I now remembered what it felt like in school long before I even left stokley, the last five minutes of class always dragged in.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I was so bored. Werewolves are so boring; I stopped listening to what they were saying ages ago. I just keep nodding my head every time they ask me something. It's just a big debate over what they are going to do for flea season. They want the witches help with extreme cases. Thankfully the meeting was finally over, I bowed to the Werewolf elders, excused myself from the table and flitted out of there and back to Garside, there was no moon in the sky but there was billions of stars, I got distracted and flitted into a tree! I groaned and cursed in Transylvanian, I was a quick learner and I picked it up in under a month a year ago. I finally got back to Garside with a minor headache (No thanks to that bloody tree!). I flitted up to Vlad and I's room, Vlad was already in there looking over some old scrolls. I crept up behind him; Vlad hadn't noticed I came in, "BOO!" I shouted and Vlad literally jumped out of his skin. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he snapped "Awe, did I scare the little baby", I laughed, Vlad smiled and looked back over the scrolls. "So, Whatcha doing?" I asked, "Making sure those old coffin lodgers don't find any Loop holes to that marriage law", he said. I'm sure if I had blood it would have ran cold "They're still trying to force you to marry?" I asked, whenever I attended a council meeting with Vlad they always had a new princess lined up. He sighed and put down a scroll "Sadly, yes" he said, brushing my hair out of my face, The dark pink highlights never faded but my eyes returned to normal, "don't worry there is no way they can make me marry someone I don't want to. That's when we heard the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad's O.P.V

There was this weird humming noise, and then suddenly a blue box faded in. My fangs lowered and I hissed but Angie stood on my foot. It was a constant reminder of the last time I did that. Six months ago I caught a witch snooping around in are room and I had the same reaction. The witch was old and frail so when she saw me she dropped dead of a heart attack, it turns out Angie had allowed her in as she was repairing one of her dresses! (I know what you are thinking, witches are immortal, but when a witch reaches over a thousand years old she can choose to keep her immortality or not). I heard a click noise, Angie and I stood back. The doors of the box flung open and a man jumped out! He saw us and the confused expressions on are faces. "Hello I'm the Doctor", he said, "I'm guessing this is not 1606 then". Angie answered, "This is 2017", she said in her official speaking voice "and may I ask what are you doing in are home, Time Lord". The Doctor and I both looked confused, "How did you know what I am?" he asked, I wanted to know too. " For one I can hear the beat of two hearts in your body and two I am well aware of the planet Galeifray and The Last of the Time Lords", she said, the doctor looked and her again, "So what sort of aliens are you then?" he asked "Slitheen maybe?". Okay that was enough for me. "Okay I am extremely confused, Time Lords, Aliens what the hell is going on!" I snapped. Angie turned to face me. "Well you know that breathers don't think we're real, and some think aliens aren't real, well we both are", she said. Okay so Aliens are real, I don't think this day is going to get any better.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I turned around to face the doctor again, "So if you're not aliens, what are you?" he asked. I hoped he wasn't going to freak out at this. My fangs lowered, "we're vampires", I said. "But that's impossible, vampires don't exist!" he said, "Well news flash doctor, aliens are real, witches are real, werewolves are real and vampires are real", I snapped. I hated when other beings of intelligent life accused me of being 'not real'. "Doctor you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here", I asked. "Well my transporter isn't working properly so I'm stuck here until the Tardis finishes repairing herself", he said. Vlad laughed "What are you on about, It's just a blue box", he said. "Now that's where you're wrong", the doctor smirked and walked back into the Tardis, Vlad and I followed him inside". The Doctor was lining back on some sort of control panel. My jaw dropped, it was so big! "But that's impossible, it's so big!" I gasped, I looked around me, and it looked like the inside of a UFO. "So it's bigger on the inside", Vlad said, trying his best to hold in his excitement. "Everyone says that", the Doctor laughed. He took out a small stick thing and started flashing it at me. "So you both defiantly aren't aliens, according to this your both dead, no heart beat, no pulse and yet your alive and your bodies are circulating with some energy force", he said. Then his face went grim, "If you're really 'vampires' then that means you both feed of innocent people and drain them of blood. Vlad and I's fangs both lowered at that point. "We most certainly do not!" I snapped, "We drink soya substitute, no biting", Vlad said, "In fact vampires do not drink from humans anymore, there is a peace treaty".

The Doctor's O.P.V

I can't believe this, after all my years of travelling the Universe I have never even taking into account Human myths of blood sucking demons, I have seen fish aliens who drink all the moisture from the body and I have seen a werewolf but I have never thought of vampires existing. "Well for my first vampires you lot are a bit rubbish aren't you", I said. The two vampires smirked. "Excuse me for being so rude but I haven't got your names yet", I said trying to be polite but in fact they're the ones being rude, I had introduced myself already, the Girl steeped forward "I'm Evangeline Rose, High Priestess", she said, and then the man "I'm Vladimir Dracula, Grand High Vampire", he said. Wow, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline's O.P.V

I feel like I have seen all this before, The Tardis and the doctor, it was all so, familiar. In the chair there was a small wooden box, I was strangely attracted to it, like a moth to a flame. The Doctor saw me walking towards it but it was too late. I opened it up, it was some sort of memory box, it was filled with photos and small artefacts, there was a pair of spectacles, a page from a book, a fez and a baby's rattle. I picked up a photo, it was my mum. "Doctor, why do you have a picture of my mum?" I asked. The Doctor's jaw dropped, "your Violet's daughter?" he stuttered. I picked up another photo it was of a six-year-old girl, she had long auburn her and a big toothy grin, it was me. I was shocked, was I related to this man. "It can't be!" he gasped, he studied my features more closely, "You don't look like her", he said. That was all too true, Melody was a double of my late mother, she had big blue eyes and long blonde hair, I always envied her growing up, she always looked like an angel without a care in the world. "I know", I whispered Vlad came behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders, I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. "My mum always said I looked like my real father, but he died before I was born", I said, I told vlad about that a year after we met, the man he had slain was my stepfather. "Your dad didn't die, your mother wouldn't let him near you", he said. I was furious, "How would you know, my mum may have been evil but she wouldn't have kept my own father from me!" I snapped. The Doctor looked at me, "You just used the past tense describing your mother", he said, "that would imply she's" "Dead" Vlad cut in, he hadn't spoken much but he knows about how I feel when speaking about my mother. The Doctor gulped "Evangeline I know your mother kept you from your father because", he sighed, "I am your father".

Vlad's O.P.V

Angie stepped back, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry I can't do this", she said and then she ran out of the Tardis, I know she was really upset as when she was she always forgets that she can flit. I stared at the Doctor, "After all the things she's been through, the torment she's been through you've never, ever tried to contact her!" I hissed, my fangs lowered. The Doctor's eyes filled with guilt, "I couldn't, her mother had put up every enchantment possible, she couldn't face the fact that a small part of her daughter, no matter how small it is, is Time Lord", he said. "Why would her mother care?" I growled, "For Evangeline's whole life all she did was try to marry her off to old wizards and beat her!" The Doctor looked at me, "Violet would never do that, she loved Evangeline dearly", he said. I snorted at that remark; Angie had been emotionally scarred by her mother and stepfather, and again by her late legal guardians. I sighed, "I'll talk to her", I said and flitted out of the Tardis. Angie was in our room, curled up against the wall. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arm around her, I hated it when she cried, she doesn't blubber or sniffle, tears just roll down her cheeks, it's as if she is suffering on the inside. I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my chest. "After all this time, after all the chances he could have had to see me, he didn't try", she whispered. I pulled her closer, "He tried, your mum put up so many protective enchantments over you, he couldn't get close to you", I said trying to comfort her. I know how she was feeling; she had believed all her life that she was only unwanted by her mother, she probably believed that her father was watching over her, now she felt that neither her mother nor father wanted her. "Angie don't forget, he's the last member of your family, don't lose him", I said, running my fingers through her hair.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I looked up at vlad, he did have a point, I couldn't lose my dad, it had all happened so suddenly. "Okay", I whispered "but could you stay there with me, you're the closeting thing I've ever had to a family. Vlad pulled me close "and you're the closet thing I've ever had to a family", he said. That made me smile. Vlad and I got off the floor, I laced my hand with his and we walked back to the throne room, thankfully the others were still tucked up in there coffins. My dad was waiting there for us. "Before you say anything, I think there's something you should see", I said, I held my hand out to my dad and he took it. My eyes turned pink and I showed him my memories. I covered everything, growing up, my adventures, melody, my mum and stepdad beating me, When Vlad and I first met, first date, when I raised Will from the dead, the vampires lusting for my blood, Irene and Eilish taking me away, Vlad coming to the castle, them beating me, Malik trying to bite me, me swallowing the poison and waking up in pain, my years as a vampire and finally being crowned. My dad stepped back, "I should have been there for you", he said. I sighed with relief "It wasn't your fault", I said. I hugged my dad and he hugged me back, then it came to me, I was part Alien!


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's O.P.V

I can't believe it, I have my daughter back! I pulled away from the hug to get a better look at my daughter. She was so beautiful. "How old are you?" I asked. Evangeline smiled "I'm twenty two years old", she said. I sighed, she had grown so much. Then it came to me. "Are you two, uh, you no, married?" I asked. Evangeline and Vlad looked at each other awkwardly. "He's my partner", Evangeline said. I sighed with relief. I didn't want my daughter married without me knowing. Vlad was looking extremely awkward. He probably has never met the father of one of his girlfriends before.

Vlad's O.P.V

Well this was awkward, I had watched a film once, meet the parents were the father had pure hatred for his daughter's boyfriend and tried to get rid of him. I know it was just a film but you never know. The ground started rumbling, "RENFEILD", "WERE IS MY FANG FILE!" shouted the Count. "Who the bloody hell was that", The Doctor asked. I sighed. "My dad", I groaned. The Count flitted into the room. "What, is that?" he question. "The Doctor, Count Dracula, dad, Angie's dad", I said. Dad looked towards Angie "You sad your real father died before you were born", he snapped. I growled at him as a sign to back off. "I thought so too", Angie said. Dad groaned and sat on his throne. "Any more surprises will probably give me a blood ulcer", he sighed. Angie giggled and Dad flashed her dagger eyes. "Reinfeild!" I shouted, go make sleeping arrangements for The Doctor, but I don't think he'll be needing a coffin", I said. "Yes Master Vlad", Reinfeild said before scurrying off to get on with his work.

Evangeline's O.P.V

"I have to excuse myself to go and make repairs to the Tardis", my dad said. I nodded to him and he went back inside. Vlad and I flitted back to our room. "Well", I said, "This is probably the weirdest night of my unlife". Vlad nodded in agreement. Vlad looked troubled, "What's up?" I asked, Vlad looked at me, "Promise you won't laugh", he said. I walked over to Vlad and laced my hand with his "I promise", I said. Vlad sighed. "Do you think your dad doesn't like me?" he asked. I looked up at him (I was wearing flats) I hugged him tight, "he's the Doctor, the only people he doesn't like is the people who hurts the things he holds dear", I said. "So obviously he doesn't hate you". Vlad sighed. "I have to go talk to dad", he said, "I have to break it to him gently that your dad's an alien", he laughed. I shrugged and nudged him. "Go on", I said with a smile. "Ingrid and I have plans".

Vlad's O.P.V

I flitted to the training room. I needed to also to look over some stuff out for the next council meeting. There was one other thing going around in my mind. Marriage. That is what all the council meetings talked about and then Angie's dad assuming we were married. I don't know why it bothered me. Angie and I had been together for four years, I had always thought about the idea of us getting married but I thought about it more often. I think I might ask her, to, marry me.

Evangeline's O.P.V

Ingrid and I sat curled up on the sofa in Vlad and I's room. We were watching episodes of 'The Big Bang Theory' along with munching away at a box of celebrations. Ingrid and I sat talking when things started to get a bit serious. "Evangeline, Will and I have been thinking about, you know starting a family", Ingrid said. I looked at her, a smile spread across my face. "That's wonderful Ingrid", I said. "The only thing is, he wasn't mentioned marriage", she said. I smiled at her "You know guys", I said, "They can get terrified when it comes to stuff like that", I said. Ingrid sighed. "If only guys could see that we could want something like that", she said. "I know", I agreed. Ingrid looked at me, "Do you ever think, you and Vlad will ever get married?" she asked. "Maybe", I said. "It's just sometimes I don't think I'm worthy, I know I'm the High Priestess but in your world I'm just a half fang", I said. It was the truth, I loved Vlad, but sometimes I did feel like that. Ingrid shook her head. "You're mad Evangeline", she said. With that we continued talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad's O.P.V

We all met in the throne room, everyone except dad. Evangeline was curled up on the sofa with Wolfie; he had fallen asleep on her lap. I hadn't realised how good she was with him, she could make him laugh when he was sad and she could always calm him down after a nightmare. She would sing a lullaby in Gaelic and it would send him off to sleep. Will and Ingrid sat at the table talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying, suddenly Angie and I heard the click noise again and The Doctor jumped out. Ingrid and Will jumped when he emerged, I took this chance to study him more closely, he had mouse brown hair, a red bow tie and a tweed blazer. Angie defiantly didn't get her fashion sense from her dad. He looked a bit shocked when he saw Wolfie curled on her lap, "That's my brother, Wolfie", I whispered to hm. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. I know what he was thinking, that Wolfie was Angie's son. Ingrid and Will flitted beside Angie and Wolfie; they still didn't trust him even though I assured them he was ok. "We may have a slight problem", the Doctor said, "There is an unknown energy source coming from somewhere in this building". We all looked at him in confusion, except Angie. "So you mean an alien life form?" she asked. Everyone then looked at her, she continued. "An alien that feeds of a form of energy". The Doctor nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing", he said, "Small alien parasites exist all over the earth".

Evangeline's O.P.V

I carefully removed Wolfie from my lap and settled him on the sofa. I stood up and walked towards my dad. "I know what you're going to ask", he said, "and the answer is no, Melody is not mine, she was your half sister". I nodded slowly. It was hard hearing that, I will always see Melody as my full sister. I cleared my mind, "I'm sorry dad I'm afraid you haven't been introduced", I looked towards Will and Ingrid, "This is Will, Ingrid and Wolfie". "Hello", he said, "I'm the Doctor". Ingrid snorted, "What's your real name, I don't think your parents would call you the Doctor", she said. Dad looked at her, "I'm 907 years old, whatever name I had I have forgotten a long time ago", he said. We all gasped at that, he was 907 years old! He looked younger than the Count and he was 608. My dad reached inside his pocket and picked out a small ring, "This is a star ring", he said "every Time Lord girl is required to be given one at her eighteenth birthday, It's time you got yours".


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor's O.P.V

I placed the Ring in Evangeline's hand, as expected it glowed at her touch. She slipped it on, it fitted her perfectly. "Thank you", she whispered. "Dad I have one more question, I nearly died before, how come I didn't regenerate?" she asked, I knew the answer to that. "You are only part Time Lord, it takes your body longer to regenerate," I said. Evangeline nodded understandingly. We all heard a knock on the door. "Enter", Vlad shouted, a women walked in, "Vlad there is a women here to see you", she said, "something about a doctor". Vlad stood up and gestured for the others to follow, "Come on", he said, "Let's see who else has turned up on our doorstep".

Evangeline's O.P.V

We all walked down to the reception, a woman was waiting there, she had tight curly blonde hair and looked roughly the same age as the doctor (not his actually age, the age he appeared). "River!" dad gasped. The women named River smiled "Hello sweetie", she said. "Excuse me but who are you?" Vlad asked, River looked at Vlad, "I'm Professor River Song", she said with a smile. My dad stared at her "What are you doing here River?" he snapped, "Looking for you", she said. There was something about the two; they acted as if they were an old married couple. "So sweetie", she said, "what have you down to the poor Tardis". We all walked back up to are living quarters. I hung back with River, "Are you and the Doctor married?" I asked, River looked at me and smiled, "How'd you know?" she asked, "I can tell", I said. We continued walking. River smiled, "Who are you to the Doctor?" she asked looking at the star ring. I smiled, "Hello stepmom", I said. River stared at me, "Your Violet's daughter", she said. I nodded. "This is good", she said, "The Doctor needs family at the moment, he needs someone good to stop him going bad". Before I could ask her what that was supposed to mean we reached the throne room.

Vlad's O.P.V

River looked at the Tardis, "Well then, what did he do to you girl?" she asked. The Doctor scowled at her but she laughed. "I have you know I have just navigated her through a 100 worm holes single handily, and without scratching the paint job!" he said. River tutted at the Doctor and he fell silent. I walked over to Angie. "Are they" "Married" Angie finished. I looked at her and smiled. Angie lightly pushed me. I tried hard not to laugh. Wolfie started to stir and Angie flitted to him, she hushed him and stroked his cheek "It's ok" she whispered calmly, he then quickly fell back to sleep. Evangeline flitted back to where she was standing. Angie rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, never taking her eyes off Wolfie. "How do you do that?" I asked, Angie smiled "instinct", she replied. That confirmed my theory, Angie was a born mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline's O.P.V

The Doctor and River where working on the Tardis, Will and Ingrid were out at a movie and Wolfie was with the Count doing God knows what. Vlad and I were watching a film called Mama Mia. "This is so stupid," Vlad said. "How is it stupid, I love this film", I said, "The whole film is based around the girl's marriage and she doesn't even go through with it", he said. I sighed "She didn't go through with it because her boyfriend would rather go and see the world, she did it to make him happy", I said. Vlad looked at me, "Have you ever done anything like that?" he asked. "Oh is that the time", I said hastily, "I have got, um witchy stuff do to, be back soon". With that, I kissed him on the cheek and flitted out of there. He can never know. I thought back, I was fifteen years old, I thought I was in love with a werewolf named Zack, sadly he was 19. I would have done anything for him, I almost did something stupid until one of his ex girlfriends warned me about him, he dated virgins as they were still pure, he would then suck the life force from them. When I broke up with him he was furious, so much that he grabbed me and kissed me hard, it turned out he had smeared Wolfsbane on his lips, I nearly died but my magic saved me. The stupid thing I almost did was let him bite me, which would although him to take my magic, what I didn't know was that he was planning to take my life force too. I sighed; I looked around to see where I was. Suddenly Vlad flitted in.

Vlad's O.P.V

I knew she was hiding something. "Angie, you know you can tell me anything", I said. I put my arms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She groaned with annoyance. "Fine", she said, "you're going to think I'm stupid when I tell you". Angie stood there and told me everything. When she was finished, she shrugged and looked down, ashamed. I pulled her close, "I don't think you were stupid," I said. Angie looked up, "You don't?" she questioned, "I think that some sick and twisted guy took advantage of a young girl," I said. Angie smiled and we flitted out of there. I was so glad; I thought that it would be something a thousand times worse than that. Angie looked relieved too. Wolfie was waiting in our room when we got back. "There's a not for Evangeline", he said, he pressed it to my chest. Angie thanked Wolfie and took the note, while reading it her face went pale, (well paler than usual). She passed the note to me and I couldn't believe that it said

You, Evangeline Rose are happily invited to the wedding of

Vladimir Dracula

And

Megara Trundle

The 31st of October 2017

Thunder and lightning broke out and the room began to shake, I flitted to the throne room with Angie and summoned the Council. They all flitted into the room with smug smiles on their faces. "What the blood and garlic is this", I spat throwing the invite on to the ground. Racual, one of the council members stepped forward, "Sorry to disappoint you, Sire", he said "but there is a law that allows us to arrange a marriage for you". Another of the members, Cromwell, stepped forward "if you are not engaged to someone within a week your council can arrange a marriage for The Grand High Vampire", he said. The thunder and lightning started to go again, my fangs lowered and my eyes turned black. "How dare you send out wedding invites, even so how dare you arrange a marriage, my marriage without my permission!" I shouted. Angie pulled me back and when I saw the worried look on her face, I calmed down. I smiled smugly at them, "better take back the invites, I still have a week", I snarled. With that, the council members flew off, then I only realised, everyone was in the room, gobsmacked.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor's O.P.V

Vlad flitted out of the room. Everyone looked towards Evangeline. She kept trying to think of something to say but she eventually gave up and flitted out of the room as well. River and I looked at each other "I'll get Evangeline you get Vlad", She said. I would have preferred Taking Evangeline but I think she needs a girl now. I didn't know what to say to a vampire. I walked into the hallway. I heard the sound of punching so I followed the trail. I entered a large room where I saw Vlad punching and kicking a punch bag until finally he punched it so hard it flung of the rail and collided with the wall. I coughed. Vlad turned around. "What do you want", he spat, "relax", I said, "I just want to talk". Vlad sighed and went to pick up the punch bag; it had ripped so all the sand had fallen to the ground. "Stressed out?" I asked, "You have no idea", he moaned. "Why are those people so desperate for you to get married?" I asked. Vlad stared at me before answering. "They don't want me to marry someone in their minds impure", he said. I looked at him. "You mean Evangeline", I said, he nodded slowly. "Do you love her?" I asked, Vlad sighed, "more than anything", he replied.

Evangeline's O.P.V

River entered my room. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I was right", I said, "I'm just not good enough". River looked shocked. "What would make you think you're not good enough?" she snapped. She just didn't get it. "In my world I maybe The High Priestess but in Vlad's world I'm nothing more than a lowly Half Fang", I said, I could feel my eyes watering but I refused to let a single tear drop. River sighed. "Evangeline, you are the Daughter of the Doctor, the greatest Time Lord in history, Saviour of Worlds, you are also The High Priestess and a powerful vampire", she said, "you are far more than a lowly Half Fang". I smiled, weakly. Reinfeild entered, "Mistress Evangeline you and Master Vlad have been requested to come to the throne, immediately", he said and walked out. "What now", I groaned before River and I left the room.

We entered the throne room to find Vlad already there with Dad. I walked to his side, he seemed anxious. Reinfeild entered the Throne room. "May I present Duchess Megara Trundle and Lord Racual", he said. Two vampires entered the room. I knew Racual well, I also knew the girl, far too well and her name was defiantly not Megara. "Melody!" I gasped. Vlad stood behind me and gripped my shoulders to stop me stumbling. Melody smiled wickedly, "Hello big sis, it's been a while", she said. "B-but your dead!" I cried. "Not quite", she said, "When you found me I was dying, my pulse was too weak to be found but it was there". My eyes widened. I can't believe it, my sister was alive! Vlad stepped forward, "If you're Angie's sister, why are you doing this?" he asked, that had only sunk in when I heard Vlad's words; my sister was trying to marry my Boyfriend. Vlad stepped back to my side and put his arm around my waist, it was a good thing because in a second I was probably going to try to rip my sister's throat out. "Power, and revenge", she laughed. I was stunned, "Revenge for what!" I shouted, growing up I was the one who was beaten, I was the one who was constantly engaged and I was the one who was unloved. "You were always prettier than me, you could sing better, you could climb the tallest trees, you were more powerful, the boys always fawned over you, I was always second best!" she snarled. I could feel my eyes watering again, "not in mum's or Carl's eyes", I said, "I was the disgrace". Vlad clutched me tighter at those words. He knew how it felt to be the disgrace of the family. Melody looked confused when I called her dad (who she also thought was my dad as she knew my real one had died), I smiled, "meet my real dad", I said pointing towards the Doctor who looked at her menacingly , Melody turned red with anger "he would probably prefer me as a daughter", she hissed, "Mum always did". I looked at her, this was not my sister. "What happened to you?" I croaked, "I found out the truth", she spat. Melody then fixed her gaze towards Vlad. "Hi there future husband", she laughed, she then smiled and she batted her big blue eyes. Vlad's eyes blackened and his fangs lowered, for once, I didn't stop him, for once, I joined in on his actions. "I would rather eat Garlic and stick a stake in my heart than marry you", he spat. I hissed and bared my fangs. Melody stepped back in surprise, "but I'm the vampire!" she squealed before lunging at me, a big mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad's O.P.V

All I saw was Melody lunging towards Angie, the attack as uncoordinated so she easily stepped out of the way and she hit the wall. Angie couldn't help but smile as her sister made another move. Angie countered this by throwing her over her shoulder. Melody cried out as we all heard the sound of cracking ribs, Angie chanted and a force field formed around melody. "How dare you insult your future wife Vladimir", Racual hissed. I had had enough with him; I shot out my arm and dusted him on the spot. Melody cried out again as she gazed upon the small pile of ash. "I'm giving you a chance Melody", Angie said calmly, "you're still my sister". Melody shot dagger eyes at her. "How dare you take to me, filthy Halfling!" she spat. Angie stopped dead, "What did you call me!" she shouted. Melody started trembling, Angie always told me that witches never let their true anger and rage show unless they absolutely cannot control it, Angie had had enough too. The highlights of pink in her hair turned a deep red; in her eyes, you could see fire (actual fire). "Say it again", she hissed, her fangs bearing, Melody started whimpering, "H-Halfling, your half Time Lord", she stuttered, Angie laughed, "I am a full witch and part Time Lord", she said proudly, "stronger than you'll ever be", she hissed. Melody paused thinking of a comeback. "You're still a freak!" she cried, Angie growled, "At least I didn't sleep around behind mum and Carl's back!" she shouted. Okay this was getting personal, everybody except me River and The Doctor stayed, none of us wanting to leave Angie on her own.

Melody stared at her in shock, "Yeah I knew", Angie spat, "You screwed with a bunch of werewolves and vampires you slut!" Melody's eyes watered, "and I knew you were pregnant with one of their kids, before having an abortion!" Everyone in the room stared at Melody. Shame was written all over her face. Melody looked at her sister, a smug smile on her face, "At least none of my boyfriends tried to kill me", she smirked. Angie's pride left her, she took a step back, a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Tears were still in Melody's eyes but she was smiling. "Face it, you're whole life you've either been hated or used, something that has never happened to your dear little sister", she laughed. "What about Malik?" Angie questioned cutting Melody off "The only person you ever really loved and he didn't even want you, he wanted me, you were just a fling"; Angie spat, hatred in her words. I Looked at her, the girl Angie had cried herself to sleep over, the girl she thought was dead, was alive, and trying to ruin her life. Melody stared at her sister in shock, she could think of nothing to say, she had forgotten how strong minded her sister was, never afraid to let the cat out of the bag. "How could you", Melody whispered. Angie knelt down to her sister, it looked as if she was about to comfort her, "How could you?" Angie hissed before flitting out. She left us with her sister who was now crying, she didn't cry like Angie, she was a graceful crier, Melody blubbered and sniffled. I didn't care about her, I was far more worried about Angie, she was cable of anything when she was like this. I knew where she was going; I didn't need to search for her.

Evangeline O.P.V

I landed beside and old rusted gate and stepped through, it had all over grown now, but there was a small clearing were it all use to be. This was where the house was, my home, it had burned to the ground and the forest had nearly overcome it. I was glad, the sooner it was done the better. I sighed and nestled down in front of a tree, I sat down and stared up at the stairs, when I was little, I used to stare up at the brightest star, thinking it was my dad watching over me, a tear rolled down my cheek, what had I become? I had laughed at my own sister and let anger control me; I was just so fed up. It was bad enough the counsel looking down on Vlad for him dating a half fang and a witch at that but, trying to force him to marry and then using my sister. I sighed then I noticed a slight glow in the distance, I decided to investigate, to take my mind off things. I followed the glow through the forest but then it just stopped dead, I walked on a bit further until I came to a small clearing. In the middle, there was a statue of an Angel with its hands in his head. "What are you so sad about?" I asked, I was only joking around, I traced around its face with my hand, I yawned and closed my eyes, when I opened then I say another statue standing behind it, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Something quickly wrapped its arm around my throat, I looked around, it was impossible, the angle that originally had its face in its hands now had his arms stretched out towards me with a menacing look on his face I screamed before I felt something large collide with my head, and then I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a heads up I do not own the following poem that will be mentioned in this chapter, My friend and I found it on facebook, if you own this poem and don't want it in this fan fiction please let me know and I will remove it.

The Doctor's O.P.V

Vlad was stepping out into the courtyard, "where are you going?" I asked, Vlad jumped, he hadn't noticed I was there. "I'm going to get Angie", he said. I grabbed his arm, "I'm coming too", I said, Vlad was about to speak but I cut him off, "I don't care what you say I'm coming and that's final, she's my daughter". Vlad sighed, "How are we meant to get there with you tagging along", he said. I smiled, "were using the Tardis". Vlad and I went inside the throne room and were about to step into the Tardis but River wouldn't let us. "I'm not letting you fly her on your own!" she snapped, "not after the damage you've done". I sighed; there was no arguing with River. Once we reached the place and stepped outside I felt horrible, so many memories came back to me, I crash landed in the forest and a young girl came and helped me out of the Tardis, she looked about twenty with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a long night dress and she was carrying a massive lantern, she helped me inside from the pouring rain. When I knew Violet, she was kind and gentle, nothing like the malicious Monster Evangeline had described to me, and then I noticed it. "Vlad why do you always call Evangeline Angie?" I asked, Vlad looked at me, "I don't know, I have for years", he said. "It's weird, I can sense she is nearby but something's blocking her telepathic waves", Vlad said, looking around. I took out the sonic and did a perimeter search for life, I looked at the data, I couldn't believe it. "Oh no", i said, this was bad. "What is it?" Vlad asked, there was no time to explain if I was right, "Follow me", I said. Vlad and I walked through the forest until we came to a small clearing. "No, it can't be", I whispered. This wasn't happening, in the middle of the clearing there was Evangeline, but there was A Weeping Angle ready to snap her neck too. Vlad stepped forward. "Put her down!" he growled. "Don't blink", I said, "Don't blink, don't turn your back and don't look away, along as we keep looking it can't hurt her". River walked up beside us. She was horrified, "it can't be!" she said, I took her hand. We lost Amy and Rory to these monsters, I wasn't about to lose my daughter.

Evangeline looked towards us, tears in her eyes, and then she spoke,

Rose went away  
so the Doctor is blue.  
Ask Donna, "Where's the Doctor?"  
She'll reply, "Doctor Who?"  
Sarah Jane, and Martha,  
and now both the Ponds  
had their fun with the Doctor  
and now they've all gone.  
So ask me again  
Why the TARDIS is blue:  
There's a sad man inside  
with both hearts torn in two.

"You leave her alone!" I shouted, It was Evangeline's voice but the Angel answered, "We will not, we will devour the energy source", it said. Vlad hissed and bared his fangs, his eyes turning dark. "Don't," I said, "also do not let them touch you, no matter what do not let them touch you". "Doctor", River called, "We are surrounded". I looked around us; Weeping Angels had circled the area of the clearing. "Why do you want her, what do you mean by energy source?" I asked, Evangeline let out a small cry, "She is pure energy, stronger than Time energy, she will feed us forever", she said. Vlad was terrified, "what's wrong with her?" he asked, "They have formed a mental channel with her, imagine her brain was a car, The Angel is the driver, Evangeline is the passenger, she is aware of everything that is going on but cannot do anything", I said. "So why haven't you killed her yet?" I asked, "If you kill her quickly you could feed of her energy for thousands of years. Vlad gave me a menacing look at my words. The Angels paused, "She is too strong, we need to weaken her, only then will she die", she said. For a moment, Evangeline was in control, "RUN!" she shouted, "they'll kill you, RUN". The Angels stopped her from saying anymore. Evangeline started trembling, it was as if she was fighting the angels from speaking but she finally gave in, "She will die doctor, just as Amelia Pond and Rory Williams did before you", she said. Furry burned inside me; I wouldn't let them kill her, no matter what. "Doctor they are getting closer!" River called. Evangeline yelped, her brain was going into lock down. Vlad had had enough of seeing her suffer, he let out a fireball and it hit the angel in the head, for a moment nothing happened, but suddenly the Angel crumbled to dust. Evangeline dropped to the flow unconscious and Vlad flitted beside her, "is, is she dead?" he asked, I used the sonic screwdriver, "no", I said "this is just a result of the connection between her and the Angel being broken, I scanned her again and her eyes begin to open. "We need to get her out of here, now", I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad's O.P.V

I picked Angie up with no effort, she groaned with pain, bruising was around her neck were the Angel had held her. I looked around, I gently sat Angie down and I threw another fire bolt at one of the Angels, to my surprise it bounced of it and hit me in the shoulder, this time I groaned with pain, Angie was fully awake now but was still too weak to sit up, "Everyone", she croaked, "close your eyes and cover your ears". None of us argued with her and we did what she asked, I could faintly hear her chant, it then grew louder and louder until she was shouting, I could feel a surge of energy around us, I opened my eyes and were the Angles were, there was now small piles of dust. I tried to move my arm, I had broken my shoulder. Angie sat up, "we have to get out of here that was only a small quadrant of those things, there is a full army!" she said. None of us wasted anytime on getting on to the Tardis, Angie placed her hand gently on my shoulder, this weird gold energy flowed out of it and into my shoulder, it suddenly held, "How did you do that?" I asked, she smiled, "Regeneration energy, I think I can use it more while I'm in The Tardis", she said. Sighed, "So", I said, "anyone want to tell what exactly is going on?" I asked.

Evangeline's O.P.V

I rested my head on Vlad's shoulder as dad briefed us on Weeping Angles, I was so tired, couldn't I go one day with everything being normal? I was really worried, just as the Angel saw inside my head, I saw inside his, these things don't give up easily, we landed inside the throne room but The Tardis wouldn't open the doors, "What's the matter girl?" Dad asked, there was a slight humming noise coming from the control consol, a sonic screwdriver similar to Dad's, I handed it to him but he shook his head, "I think the Tardis wants you to have it", he said, I smiled and as we walked out I whispered a thank you to the Tardis. Melody was still in the middle of the floor, the force field had held up, i bent down beside her, "I'm so sorry, for everything", I said to her but she just swore at me, "go drop dead", she said. It stung me really badly but I didn't let it show, "So", River said, "what are we going to do with her?" Melody smiled, "Take her dress shopping and go looking for a wedding cake?" she laughed, I wanted to lose my temper again but I kept my calm, "When are you going to get it into that thick head of yours?" Vlad spat, "I would rather swim in a garlic pit than marry you". Melody tutted and gave a small pout, "Looks like someone will need to go to marriage counselling", she said, "and while you're at it you can throw the Halfling trash out". "You're as much a Halfling as I am",

I hissed, Melody shook her head, "I was born a witch and the bitten to become a vampire so you're wrong", she laughed. Vlad wasn't laughing, "Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?" he growled, "The Grand High Vampire and The High Priestess". "Are you forgotten you are speaking to the future Queen of the Vampires?" she asked in the same tone as Vlad addressed her. I growled at her and swore under my breath, "I vote we throw her n the Garlic pit", Ingrid said as she entered the room, "I second that", Will agreed. Melody turned up her noises at them, "I vote that you two be tried for treason", she hissed, "I don't think so", Ingrid said, "Or are you going to insult another member of The High Council". I had forgotten that, Ingrid was a part of the High Council, she could help us! "You are all forgetting that Vlad still has a week until the Marriage is set, until then he is engaged to no one. Vlad smiled, "Lock her in the Carpathian Cage", he said. I broke down the force field and Ingrid and Will took her downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Evangeline's O.P.V

I couldn't face my sister, not with all that's happened, I took a walk around the courtyard, I looked up at the sky, the moon and the stars, I sighed, I wish my sister wasn't so, so, evil! She was never like that growing up, was this a result of her bite or anger that had build up over the years. Vlad placed his hand on my shoulder; I jumped and smiled, when I saw him smirk. "Are you okay?" he asked, I smiled, "yeah", I sighed. We walked around a bit further, "Angie I love you, you know that right?" he asked, I looked at him, "of course, I love you too", I said. "Angie, I will always protect you no matter what", he said. I hugged him close, "and I'll always protect you", I said. We were in the middle of the court yard, "Angie, will you (he breathed) marry me?" he asked, I looked at him, a big grin on my face, "Yes", I said, "Yes I will marry you!" Vlad picked me up and swung me around, we kissed and he took out a ring from his pocket and slipped it on my finger.


End file.
